The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to retaining a card in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include expansion cards such as, for example, video cards, which couple to the information handling system to carry out functions for the information handling system. As the power requirements for these cards increase, the cards increase in weight, which raises issues with respect to the retaining of the card in the information handling system, particularly during shock or vibration events.
These cards typically couple to a connector which is mounted to the information handling system and are retained in the connector by a bracket mounted to an end of the card. During a shock or vibration event, the card can become decoupled from the connector due to movement of the card. Additionally, the card can flex from side to side during shock or vibration events, which can result in damage to the connector or damage to components on the card such as, using graphics cards as an example, the cracking of the solder balls on the graphics processing unit (GPU).
Conventional solutions to this problem are to use a retention device which mounts to the connector and includes a retaining member that secures the card vertically in the connector. However, the retention force provided is limited by the strength of the mounting means used to mount the connector to the information handling system, and during a shock and vibration event the mounting means can fail, resulting in damage to the connector and/or the information handling system. Furthermore, these conventional solutions continue to allow the card to flex and are prone to the problems described above, as they are only designed to limit the vertical movement of the card.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for retaining a card in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.